What love really means
by TeamJasperForever
Summary: Basically this is my version of how Alice and Jasper met and what happens in their first couple of weeks at the Cullens... Rated T just incase


**Note: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Twilight, and sorry if I make any Twilight or American misktakes as I am English and dont know that much about it... please review and tell me what you think, improvements ect. And enjoy!**

Jasper POV:

I had been with Peter and Charlotte for just over two years now, and although I'm much happier than I ever was with Maria and her never ending newborn army, there is still something missing; some part of me that is empty. No matter how many innocent lives I take, not that I want to, nothing will fill the emptiness I feel inside. I watched Peter enviously as I saw him and his mate walking side by side the love flowing between them, I sighed, a frown beginning to form on my face, and he has everything I want: happiness and love. I had once thought Maria loved me, but no… now I have left her I have realised that the only reason I am still alive now is because she needed me to control her army of almost uncontrollable newborns, she used me. No, she hadn't loved me, love was so much more, I could see it between others, and even humans had stronger relationships than I had with Maria. If she had loved me then she would never have even thought about hurting me or punishing me and yet she had. We stopped at a small hotel on the outskirts of Philadelphia, not that we needed to rest or even sleep but well… the bed would get used while I stay clear of the room for most if not all of the night. I was glad we were stopping as I was getting fed up of wondering around all the time heading no where in particular.

Alice POV:

I froze in mid step as I wondered through a forest waiting for a human to cross my path. I saw my own future flash before my eyes, this had only happened twice before and I gathered that I had some sort of gift but with that first vision it had told me everything I needed to know about who I was. This time however I saw myself in the middle of a crowd of vampires, it looked as though I was part of their coven, no not their coven… their family. I saw my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme, my three, no two brothers Edward and Emmett, Emmett's mate, my sister Rosalie, and best of all, my mate! The vision changed suddenly to a more resent time, I would meet Jasper in a few days in Philadelphia! After the vision ended I felt a little disorientated a first, but then I realised that I had no time to be in shock, I would be meeting my mate for the first time in just a few days! I had to go shopping, I couldn't meet him like this, what would my future husband think if I showed up wearing rags?! I held my breath as I walked into the nearest town, and shopping centre. I already knew exactly what I would be wearing as so I started to look for that perfect outfit picking up a few extra things along the way. As I stepped outside I allowed my self a few short breaths but immediately stopped as the repulsive smell of human food filled my lungs. Just thinking about meeting Jasper I started to dance and twirl down the street. I was getting some very strange looks from people walking past, and that made me even happier and I started to laugh, my high bell ring laughter was getting me even stranger looks but I just shrugged and started looking for the place I would meet my future husband in.

Jasper POV:

We had just finished feeding on some poor, unfortunate humans who were lost in the forest. I grimaced at the memory, a boy no older that 17 (just a year under my physical age) begging to be let free, to live, his eyes were wide with terror as he knew he only had seconds left. I could feel everything he felt, maybe that's why killing people human or not affects me so much more than any other vampire. He had a family that boy, I saw the photo, he had a family that would one day know he was never coming home, a family that would one day call for whatever killed him to be caught or killed themselves. I wished more than ever now that there was some other way to live, a way were we don't have to kill people. I was growing more and more depressed by day at this thought, and I didn't know why. Peter and Charlotte have been such good friends to me, but I felt the sudden need to go off on my own, as though I don't belong with them. I didn't think I could stand to feel the love between them one more time, it was making me worse and they could tell. I sighed before realising this could be my only chance to get away without them trying to persuade to tell me otherwise. So I quickly wrote a short note explaining to Peter and left it in a place I knew he would find it. And I ran out of the forest trying to stay at the top of the trees so it would be harder for them to track my sent if they tried. I ran as far as the forest would allow before stopping to walk slowly into the town centre. I was safe from the sun as it was approximately 4am and I could smell the horrid odour of alcohol and pretzels. I camped out in a hotel for the night just in case the sun came out and revealed me for the monster that I was.

**I'm really sorry but I'm not really feeling this story anymore, and I just dont know what to wright; if you would like me to continue with this story then please review on it and tell me, and I will try to conntinue, but I wont write it if no body is reading. Sorry :( x**


End file.
